


Baby Roach Drabbles

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Baby Roach [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Parent Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Geralt adopted an orphaned baby kelpie and named her Baby Roach.All the little scenes that didn't fit neatly into of any of the larger fics in the series.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Baby Roach [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910263
Comments: 32
Kudos: 116





	1. Roach Is an Excellent Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene would have fit well in the first or second fic, taking place before Jaskier found out that Baby Roach was not a human child. Unfortunately I did not actually write it until I was working on the 3rd part of the series.

~ Baby Roach Drabbles ~

"So, you just... leave this tiny baby child alone in the woods while you're off hunting monsters?" Jaskier asked, aghast, as he swept Baby Roach up into his arms and cradled her protectively against his chest.

Big Roach snorted and gently headbutted the bard in the shoulder.

"I didn't leave her _alone_. She was with Roach," Geralt said.

The witcher was surprised when this rebuttal did nothing to reassure the bard.

"So you left a baby in the woods with only a _horse_ for care and protection!"

"Roach is an excellent babysitter."

At this pronouncement, Baby Roach reached out to pat the horse, and said, "Good Roach."

~oOo~


	2. Hay Is Delicious and Nutritious

~ Baby Roach Drabbles ~

"Hay for Ciri," Baby Roach said, pushing a handful of hay into Ciri's face.

Ciri frowned and moved away.

"I don't eat hay. I'm not a horse."

At this pronouncement, Baby Roach reached out to pat the princess on the head.

"Aww, poor Ciri."

Ciri's frown deepened as she ducked away from Baby Roach's hand once more.

Baby Roach turned into a horse and lowered her head to take a bite of the small pile of hay that she had tried to feed to Ciri. She made happy horse noises as she crunched and munched the hay.

Ciri was not amused.

As soon as Geralt returned to the stable, she pointed to Baby Roach and told him, "She turned into a horse and she's eating hay!"

Geralt looked at Baby Roach, then back at Ciri, then back at Baby Roach, then back at Ciri. He saw nothing out of the ordinary with Baby Roach's behavior.

"Yeah," he said finally. "She does that."

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to ask myself "what does Baby Roach normally eat?" and of course part of the answer is she copies Roach and eats what Roach eats when she's in horse form, so that means lots of hay. (Does this mean that Geralt has eaten the occasional handful of hay when Baby Roach wants to share with him? Absolutely! Which is exactly why she doesn't know that human people don't eat hay.)


	3. Water's Over There

~ Baby Roach Drabbles ~

"Papa, you're stinky."

Geralt, who was covered in monster guts and various other unidentifiable slime, told his daughter, "I'll take a bath when we get back to the inn."

Baby Roach scowled and pointed off into the distance.

"Water's over there."

"I will take a bath when we get back to the inn," Geralt repeated, more emphatically this time. Then his brain caught up with his eyes. The direction Baby Roach was pointing was neither where he'd fought the monster nor the direction the village was in. "How do you know there's water over there? We didn't travel in that direction."

"That's where it is."

"But how do you know?"

"Because it's _there_ ," Baby Roach whined, and Geralt knew he wouldn't get a more sensible answer out of her even if he kept asking.

Apparently kelpies had an innate sense of where the nearest body of water was.

~oOo~


	4. All Horses Are Roach

~ Baby Roach Drabbles ~

Jaskier had made a little picture book full of pictures of all kinds of horses (both the regular kind and magical creatures) and was now showing it to the child for the first time.

The first picture was a brown horse that looked a lot like big Roach.

Baby Roach pointed to the picture and said, "Roach!"

"Yes, that's Roach."

Jaskier turned the page. On this one was a small black horse.

"Baby Roach!" said Baby Roach.

"Yep, there you are." Jaskier turned the page. "And who's this?"

"... white Roach."

And so the pattern continued, and Jaskier realized that the baby kelpie thought all horses were named Roach. Of course, he knew exactly _why_ she thought that. He was going to have to have words with Geralt about that at some point...

Then they arrived at the pages on which the magical creatures were drawn.

"And what's this?"

"Hmm."

Baby Roach frowned down at the picture of a horse that had wings.

"Flying Roach?"

"It's a pegasus," Jaskier told her.

He turned the page to a picture of a unicorn.

"And what's this one?"

"Hmm... horny Roach."

"NO!!"

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Good luck explaining to a tiny child why the word 'horny' is not a thing that should be said. XD~~


End file.
